kingofqueensfandomcom-20200223-history
American Idle
American Idle was the tenth episode of Season 6 of The King of Queens, also the 135th overall episode in the series. Written by Cathy Yuspa and Josh Goldsmith, the episode, which was directed by Rob Schiller, was first aired on CBS-TV on December 3, 2003. Synopsis After applying for many jobs and constantly being rejected, Carrie decides to stop searching and intends to complete other things in her life. Shortly after however, she becomes lazy, depressed and spends all her time at home. Storyline When Carrie is having trouble getting a new job, she decides to take some time off to find herself. But Doug notices that Carrie begins to become very lazy and does not do one thing that she said she was gonna do. With Doug on her back over her lack of motivation in finding a new job, Carrie enlists the help of Arthur and opens up her own company making decorative cell phone covers—then forces her friends to come to a showing. Did You Know? Trivia *Final acting role of Ford Raine, who plays the part of Mickey, one of Arthur's friends from the senior center. *Arthur claims he'd be fine with Carrie being a stripper. His attitude about this changes by the Season 8 opening episode "Pole Lox", in which he objects to Carrie pole dancing in private for Doug. Goofs ;Continuity *When Carrie tests the pens, she holds three of them over the pad. It then cuts to a close-up of her, and she is holding them over the drawer. *When Holly and Arthur start to leave the kitchen for their walk, Holly stands still facing into the room. It then cuts to a close-up of Carrie and the door is heard closing without Holly having had time to leave. ;Miscellaneous *When Doug spies on Carrie through the living room window, she is clearly watching Jerry Springer. When Carrie confronts him and demands to know what he's doing, he says he's waiting to hear Judge Hatchett's decision. Connections ;References *''Judge Hatchett'' (TV series) - Doug is spying on Carrie through the living room window when he gets distracted by this program on the TV. Carrie notices him spying on her and asks Doug what he is doing. Caught red-handed, Doug replies that he is "just waiting for Judge Hatchett to hand down her decision". *''American Idol'' (TV series) - Show's title is referenced in episode's title *''Dr. Phil'' (TV series) - Carrie begins to do some work, but she gets side tracked when she notices this program on the TV. When the show begins, Carrie exclaims "Dr. Phil confronts giant babies!", and she leaves her work aside to watch the program. Soundtracks ;Soundtrack credits *''The Rose'' - Carrie plays (a terrible rendition of) the beginning of this song on the piano. *''Baby All My Life I Will Be Driving Home to You'' (theme song) - Written by Josh Goldsmith, Cathy Yuspa, Jonathan Wolff, and Scott Clausen, performed by Billy Vera and The Beaters Cast Main cast *Kevin James as Doug Heffernan *Leah Remini as Carrie Heffernan *Jerry Stiller as Arthur Spooner *Patton Oswalt as Spence Olchin *Gary Valentine as Danny Heffernan *Nicole Sullivan as Holly Shumpert *Victor Williams as Deacon Palmer Guest starring/Recurring cast *Merrin Dungey as Kelly Palmer, Deacon's wife *Ford Rainey as Mickey More external links * Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes